The Vet
by Mangaguitar96
Summary: Gajeel was just trying to get sleep so he could go to work in the morning; he didn't expect Lily to break his leg in the middle of the night. With no other choice, Gajeel goes to Fairy Tail 24 hour vet clinic. But is there something else in the air besides what's ailing Lily? (Modern/Vet Au, One-shot) UPDATE: FIXED STORY, TECHNICAL ERRORS


Author's note: Here's a little one shot that got trapped in my mind the other day, I was taking a break from writing a chapter for _Forever_ and I decided to write this. This is going to be a modern AU but I hope you all enjoy it! **I don't own Fairy Tail Update: Oh my God I'm so embarrassed! The software I use took a good portion of the lines in the story out! UGH! I'm so sorry everyone!**

* * *

 **The Vet.**

 _ **Bathump bathump bathump!**_ The sound of racing cat paws could be heard through Gajeel's shitty apartment. It was two in the morning and Pantherlily, Gajeel's pet black cat, was having one of his "Crazy Moments" (which is what Gajeel called it). _**Bathump bathump bathump!**_ Gajeel groaned. It's been two hours since Lily started and he hasn't stopped once. Lately, Lily has been having these moments more and more; what was so fun about this? _**Bathump bathump bathump!**_

Gajeel got up from his old worn out bed in nothing but his underwear and walked on the worn, dirty carpet. He opened the door leading out of his bedroom and looked around the dark hallway.

"LILY! SHUT UP!" He screamed "I GOT WORK IN THE MORNING!"

 _"Will you shut the hell up?!"_ Gajeel's neighbor screamed through the very thin wall _"I'm trying to get some sleep here!"_

"Well excuse me for having an insane cat!" Gajeel screamed back before slamming his bedroom door.

So many times Gajeel planned to move out of his apartment and into a nicer one. But his job at Dragon Mechanics doesn't pay enough for a new apartment. He couldn't take out a loan to buy a house either, his bank was shifty enough as is. He crawled back into his bed and was about to fall asleep when his bloodshot eyes cracked wide open. _**Bathump bathump bathump!**_ _Goddamnit Lily._ _ **Bathump bathump bathump!**_ Maybe if he continued, he would tire himself out. _**Bathump bathump bathump! Bathump bathump bathump! Bathump bathump bathump ba-**_

 _ **CRASH!**_

Gajeel shot straight up and darted out of his bed. What the hell happened?

As Gajeel got out of his bedroom, he began to hear distressed meowing; _Lily's distressed meows._ He turned on the flicking light and found his lamp on top of Lily, broken and pinning the large cat's back leg.

"Shit! Lily!" Gajeel screamed. He ran over to his cat and pulled the lamp off. He expected his cat to dash away but instead, he just laid there and continued to howl.

"You ok Lil?" The cat looked back at it's owner. A white muzzle and a crescent shaped scar adorned his face. Normally, Gajeel would say he was the most bad ass cat on the planet, but right now, if Lily had the correct tear-ducts, he would be crying.

"Fuck, I don't like the looks of that leg." Gajeel mumbled. It was true, Gajeel hated to admit it, but it looked as if that leg was going to start to swell. He looked at the time on his cable box; 3:30 AM. It was obvious that Lily needed immediate medical attention. Gajeel knew he couldn't go to his usual vet, Phantom Lord Veterinary clinic. The place had odd hours and lately, Gajeel wasn't thrilled with them. The last time he went, they tried to charge Gajeel extra by claiming they gave Lily heart-surgery when he was perfectly healthy. It was obvious he was going to have to find a nearby 24 hour vet clinic.

Gajeel grabbed his cellphone and immediately began to search on the maps for a nearby clinic. Only one popped up.

"Fairy Tail 24 hour Veterinary Clinic?" He questioned. He knew that name; his future-sister in law Lucy worked there as a nurse. If he went there, he'll never hear the end of constant questioning from his brother Natsu. Out of curiosity, he looked at the rating; five stars. Not a single bad rating. But the truth was, he wasn't sure how much the prices were. Reason he went to Phantom was because they were affordable-mostly. He pressed the review button on Fairy Tail vet and was surprised; they were affordable. Knowing that Lily couldn't wait a few hours and possibly find out that his normal vet was closed (again), Gajeel sighed, got changed quickly, got the cat carrier out and gently scooped Lily up and gently laid him down in the carrier. He even made a mental note to call his boss when he arrives at the vet and let him know he was taking the day off to care for Lily.

* * *

Gajeel arrived at Fairy Tail Vet clinic and immediately found a white haired woman with her bangs in a ponytail working the desk.

"Oi!" Gajeel called out.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail 24 hour Vet clinic." The woman too-sweetly smiled "My name is Mirajane, how can we help you?"

"My cat had an accident." Gajeel grumbled.

"Oh my! What happened?"

"Damn idiot was dashing around my apartment like the insane nut-job he is, and then he crashed into my lamp and got pinned under it. Think his leg might be broken." Mirajane got up and immediately pressed a button on the phone.

"Dr. McGarden." was said on the speakerphone "Code yellow. Repeat, code yellow!" she hung up and not even five minutes later, the doctor arrived.

Gajeel was stunned for a moment. She had blue hair, hazel eyes, creamy white skin, she wasn't good in the chest area, but she sure as hell made up for it in the back. But there was one thing Gajeel noticed right away; she was _tiny_.

"What's wrong?!" she asked "Is everything ok?!"

"We have a kitty here who might have broken his leg." Mirajane sadly smiled. She looked over at Gajeel and noticed the carrier.

"Are you the owner?"

"Definitely Shrimp." the vet blushed at his words.

"I'm not a shrimp!"

"Gihihihi, compared to me you are."

"Can you just give me the cat?! This break could be life-threatening!" Hearing her words, Gajeel immediately handed the carrier over to her "What's it's name?"

"His name's Pantherlily, but I call him Lily for short." the vet nodded, took a gurney for cats, gently removed Lily from the carrier and rushed him to get X-rays.

* * *

Thirty minutes passed and Gajeel was waiting in the waiting room. He was beginning to worry about Lily. Was it that bad? Was he giving the doc issues? He hoped not. Before he could continue thinking, he heard someone clear their throat.

" Mr. Redfox," the voice said. It was Dr. McGarden, she was staring down at him with curiosity "Can you come with me?" Gajeel could literally feel his heart being stabbed. He prayed that it was good news. She lead him into a room and there, lying on the exam table with a cast on his leg, fast asleep, was Pantherlily.

"Lily!" Gajeel screamed as he rushed over to the cat.

"We got his x-rays back fifteen minutes ago." the vet explained "And his leg is definitely broken; but not life-threatening." Gajeel mentally sighed a sigh of relief hearing her words.

"Then why the hell is he out cold?" Gajeel asked.

"We had to put him under. We didn't want him to be in pain while we reset the break. We even reduced the swelling." Gajeel nodded in understanding.

"Thanks." Gajeel smiled a toothy grin. couldn't help but blush at his action.

"N-no problem. Mr. Redfox-"

"Call me Gajeel," he smirked "Mr. Redfox is my father."

"Gajeel. I wanted to know what your current vet's number is so I can contact him and let him know about Lily." Gajeel looked at the vet with a somewhat cold stare. She couldn't help but be mesmerized by his appearance. Long black hair, piercings all over his body, blood red eyes, tan skin, strong muscles poking out of his clothes, this man was mouth-wateringly gorgeous.

"What's wrong Dr. Shrimp?" he sniggered, snapping out of her trance "Checking me out?" She blushed.

"N-no!" she defended "I-I was just reading your shirt!" For the record, there was nothing printed on Gajeel's shirt, it was a plain dark-gray t-shirt.

"Uh huh." Dr. McGarden was mentally slapping herself now for that excuse "But I don't think you contacting my current vet is a good idea. I'm looking for a new vet, I'm not really thrilled with this one."

"Really? Who's your Vet?"

" Dr. Porla." she looked at him stunned.

"Of Phantom Lord Vets?"

"Yeah?"

"Good news is you won't have to worry about not going to him anymore." Gajeel raised an eyebrow that was made from nothing but piercings.

"And why's that?" he asked.

"You didn't hear?" the vet asked " Dr. Porla was arrested yesterday!" Gajeel's piercing red eyes widened in surprise.

"The hell? What for?"

"A man was bringing his dog in for a checkup and the he charged more on his bill than he should've. It turns out the man was a detective and the dog was part of Magnolia's K9 unit. He conducted an investigation and had enough to arrest . Not only is he facing fraudulent charges, but he might lose his license and his business is already closed down."

Gajeel couldn't believe his ears, _Dr. Porla_ _arrested._

"So," Gajeel began.

"So...?" asked.

"You have any room for two new patients?" The vet looked at him stunned.

"I have room, but I thought Lily is your only pet."

"I'm talking about me too Shrimp." she blushed.

"I only work with animals."

"So?" Gajeel gave her a flirtatious smirk and she let out a small giggle.

"Yes, I have room for a new patient or two. I'll have Mira mail the forms out to you later." She walked over to the desk and began to write on a piece of paper "Here's Lily's prescription for painkillers. He needs to take two a day; one in the morning during breakfast and one before bed." She handed the script to Gajeel with a smile.

"Thanks doc-"

"Levy." she interrupted "Call me Levy." Gajeel blinked but smirked.

"Alright then 'Levy'. I'll see you around." He shook her hand and gently put the sleeping cat in his carrier. Gajeel left the room and made it to the front desk where Mira was working.

"I'd like to pay up and fill the prescription." Gajeel told her.

"Oh! Fairy Tail Vets doesn't charge for emergencies." She explained "We don't believe in charging a time of crisis." Gajeel couldn't believe it. Is there anything this vet clinic can't do?!

"Then fill the script and get me forms to make me a permanent customer. Gihihi." Mira smiled took the script and looked it front to back.

"Oh my! You might want to write this part down for yourself!" She handed the script back and Gajeel looked at the back.

 _"777-343-1243 Call me!- Levy"_ Ok, this day just got a lot better.

 **The End.**


End file.
